Fuck You
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Tal vez lo único que necesitas para ser feliz de nuevo y arreglar todos tus problemas, sea un abrazo de mí parte... El cual no te daré por ser una mierda conmigo. " – Logan / One-short


**New One-short!**

Estaba yo de lo más tranquilo y relajado en mi casa, en mi predicado sofá marrón que tanto me costó conseguir y pagar, estaba frente a la televisión, con un tarro de palomitas, cucherías (picaricas/papas/quesitos/etc) y unas cuantas botellas frías de Coca-Cola alrededor de mí, estaba más que listo para ver el partido, ¡la gran final del año! Definitivamente mi equipo preferido iba a ser el campeón, ¡vamos a ganar! Estuve esperando este partido por más de dos semanas desde que lo había ganado el partido anterior para clasificar. Había esperando este partido ansiosamente y jamás me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta ser tocado una vez y cinco segundos después ser tocado como su fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Quién rayos podría ser? ¡Todos estaban sentados en sus casitas para ver la gran final! ¿No pueden molestar otro día? A guevo(1) me levanté y caminé a la puerta para abrírla y me quedé sorprendido con lo que vi.

¿WTF? ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

–Oh, wow... Pero si es el gran Kendall Knight, que honor. – hablé con sarcasmo poniendo una mano a un lado sobre el marco de la puerta y apoyándome de ahí mientras pasaba mis ojos por Kendall, –¿Qué haces aquí? …¿Así?– tenía la ropa rota y sucia, las bolsas de sus pantalones estaban afuera, su expresión facial era una entre asustado-nervioso-preocupado, su cara estaba llena de tierra y aparentemente de golpes, su pelo despeinado... En fin parecía un vago, un delincuente.

–L-logan... Logan, por favor, ayúdame, necesito tu ayuda... Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice hace tiempo y por todo lo mal que te hice sentir... P-prometo nunca más volver a hacer, sólo... Ayúdame... Por favor...

Je, interesante como es la vida, ¿no? Dios... Sin tan solo supieran todo lo que este tipo enfrente mío me hizo pasar toda mi vida... El partido empezará en media ahora, me da tiempo para contarles…

F*ckYou• • •

Kendall y yo éramos los mejores amigos desde kinder, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, siempre hacíamos todo juntos; cuando crecimos y entramos a la escuela, en cuarto grado unos chicos tres años mayor que yo me golpeaban, amenazaba, perseguían y demás, siempre me hacían bullying, le dije a la profesora pero ella no hizo absolutamente nada, al parecer era pura argolla, duraron haciendo eso por dos meses, hasta que Kendall se dio cuenta y él junto a sus demás amigo, se enfrentaron a los otros chicos y tuvieron una gran pelea, los dos grupos quedaron con dos semanas de expulsión, pero nunca más me volvieron a molestar, fui a ver a Kendall todas esas dos semanas, resultaba que el otro grupo les había dejado el ojo morado a todos los amigos de Kendall, pero ellos lograron quebrarles unas costillas al "líder" del otro bando. Siempre iba a visitar a Kendall, a darle tutoría y ayudarle con las tareas...

Todo después de eso fue normal, en quinto llegó un chico latino de intercambio el cual hablaba súper raro, pero nos cayó bien, se llamaba Carlos y a mitad de año de pasó un chico de otra escuela llamado James, todos los cuatro nos hicimos amigos, unos grandes amigos, salimos en el recreo a jugar hokey o bola (fútbol), algunas veces cuando la comida en el comedor era fea o no nos gustaba, nos escapábamos de la fila y de la vista de la maestra e íbamos a ver a las chicas en los baños que se estaban cambiando para su ensayo de danza rítmica o de porristas. Éramos los chicos que siempre andaban juntos y nunca de separaban. Algunas (MUCHAS) veces nos metíamos en problemas y siempre culpábamos a Kendall ya que él siempre era el nos obligaba a hacer las cosas.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria todo era diferente, nuevas reglas, más tareas, más clases, más sueño, más estrés, ¡pff! ¡Yo sólo quería dormir! Me había vuelto un poco más perezoso, pero eso por la edad y eso, nis notas seguían siendo altas y muy buenas. En las clases, Carlos y James habían quedado juntos en la misma sección (Carlos había ganado una beca para estar en EEUU (2) por sus notas altas (gracias a mí, su tutor) y sus papás no tuvieron de otra que mudarse a Minnesota), Kendall y yo quedamos juntos en la misma, veíamos a Carlos y James unas tres veces a la semana ya que el colegio era INMENSO, en noveno (tercero de cole) nos enterramos una vez que, AL FIN pudimos compartir el almuerzo juntos, que ellos llevaban tres meses de noviazgo. Ken y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que jamás nos dimos cuenta de su relación ni mucho menos de sus orientaciones sexuales, fue todo repentino, pero nada más allá, fue lindo verlos tomados de las manos y besándose de vez en cuando (con eso me refiero a TODO EL TIEMPO) estábamos muy felices por ellos, ¡eran nuestros mejores amigos! Pero eran DEMASIADO empalagosos, siempre eran como: "¿onde ta mi 'Litos precioso? Mi amor, mi bebé, mi vida" y Carlos: "aww Jamie, te amo, eres mi vida." y bla bla bla...

¡Incómodo!

Nos sentíamos como la tercera rueda, así que decidimos darles su tiempo de pareja y andar sólo nosotros dos como "forever alone" por todo el colegio. Desde ese almuerzo con ellos estuve pensando en mi vida y... Jamás llegué a tener una novia en toda mi "estadía" en la escuela y ya iba por la mitad de la secundaria y tampoco tenía novia... Jamás llegué a socializar mucho con los demás, en especial con más chicas, siempre andaba sólo con Kendall y nada más, con James y Carlos no porque ellos necesitan su tiempo juntos. Llegó un momento en el empecé a dudar de orientación sexual y que tal vez sentía algo más que "amistad" por parte de Kendall, tal vez algo así como… ¿para una relación?

Cuatro meses después de eso, ya a eso como para la graduación de noveno en la secu, Kendall iba siempre muy junto a mí, más de lo común, me sonreía como loco y sus ojos brillaban. Le pregunté que rayos le pasaba, quizá el vino blanco del brindis le había hecho efecto o algo así, él sólo me preguntó que si quería bailar con él, en lo cual dije no, quería respuestas, no "mover el esqueleto". Kendall me agarró de las muñecas y me llevó a la pista de baile donde estaban muchísima gente bailando (y otra que sólo hacía el ridículo) ¿y Carlos y James? Tal vez se pregunten, los vi entrar a los baños hace como una hora y no he visto nada más. Me solté de Kendall y le exigí que me dijera que le pasaba, me llevó a un lugar "oscuro", me agarró de la cintura y me besó, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí desde incluso antes de salir de la primaria, me preguntó que si quería ser su novio, le dije que no, había sentido el olor a cerveza provenir de su boca, estaba tomado... ¡En la graduación!

Las vacaciones las pasé aburrido, no hicimos casi nada, lo único divertido era cuando Kendall llegaba a la casa, era mi vecino de la par, tomábamos un poco, hacíamos guerra de agua con las pistolas de juguete de Nerf que tenía de pequeño. Un día en particular estábamos en mi cuarto, mis papás no estaban ni los suyos, se fueron a un hotel en la playa más cercana por tres semanas y nosotros estábamos castigados por estrellar el carro de la señora Knight con un poste de luz por andar de raros intentando venir de una fiesta a las 7 de la mañana, estábamos ebrios. En fin, estábamos en mi cuarto tomando cerveza (Kendall me hizo adicto, estúpido Kendall) estabamos... Viendo porno en mi laptop, y pues... Dos adolescentes en plena alborotación de hormonas, ebrios, viendo porno, claramente saben el final de la historia y sino... Terminamos follándonos, desde ese día en adelante siempre nos cogíamos sin necesidad de estar borrachos ni por el porno.

Nos hicimos novios 4 semanas después de eso. Nuestros padres nunca se enteraron, jamás les dijimos.

Relax! No se estresen! Ya llegamos al punto importante:

Duramos dos años, nuestra relación se basó casi siempre sólo en el sexo, todo era follar, follar, follar y nada más. Estaba bien pues Kendall era increíble haciéndolo, pero yo quería algo más... Sentimental, quería una buena relación y quería sólo a Kendall, pero él... Se convirtió en otra persona. Le terminé y desde entonces me trató horrible, le decía a todos que yo era un fácil, que era como una puta en el sexo, que sólo estuvo conmigo por eso, que jamás le caí bien que él sólo disimulaba porque su mamá se lo pidió, pero por no ser por ella, me hubiera hecho bullying como todo mundo... Y un sinfín de cosas, mamá me preguntaba que porqué ya no salía a fiestas ni hablaba con Kendall, yo sólo le dije que él había encontrado otros amigos y así fue. TODO EL ÚLTIMO AÑO FUE ASÍ. Kendall había amenazado a Carlos y James con no volver a hablarme o diría cosas sobre ellos, yo sólo hice lo que parecía mejor, me cambié de colegio y mamá estaba de acuerdo, había escuchado rumores y toda la familia Knight la trataba mal, nos mudamos a Texas y ahí hicimos una nueva vida. Ella se hizo muy religiosa y a mí no me quedó de otra que unirmele, íbamos a la iglesia y todo eso. Un día en particular me dijo: "sí Kendall alguna día te llega a pedir ayuda o necesita de ti, dale la mano, porque todos somos hijos de Dios y todos cometemos errores." le intenté reclamar un millón de veces pero ella siempre me contestaba con un pasaje de la biblia sobre el amor de los hermanos... Le dije "si ok mamá, seré bueno con Kendall si llega a necesitar de mi ayuda."

Y miren nos aquí, casi cuatro años y medio después. Kendall frente a mí puerta, en Texas, pidiéndome ayuda... Que lindo... Aún cuando el dijo que JAMÁS NI NUNCA necesitaría de Mí.

Mm... ¿Qué hago? ¿Le ayudo?

–L-logie... Por favor... Ayúdame...

–¿Qué quieres?

–Que me perdones, perdóname por todo lo que te hice.

–¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dime la verdad!

–M-me... Me busca la policía, necesito quedarme aquí por un tiempo, unos días...

Lo pensé, lo miré y... Viendo la condición en la que estaba y todo lo que pasamos juntos... –Tal vez lo único que necesitas para ser feliz de nuevo y arreglar todos tus problemas, sea un abrazo de mí parte...– abrí los brazos y él sonrió caminando hacia mí para abrazarme. –El cual no te daré por ser una mierda conmigo.– le cerré la puerta en la cara y volví a mi asiento para ver el partido. Vi el marcador y... ¡Vamos 2 a 0! Vamos a ganar. –¡MAMÁ, BAJA YA! ¡EL PARTIDO YA EMPEZÓ, TE VAMOS GANANDO! ¡VAN A PERDER Y TÚ TENDRÁS QUE LAVAR LOS PLATOS!

–¡Enseguida voy! ¡Estoy buscando mis serpentinas para celebrar cuando yo gane!

Y esta es la enseñanza chicos: Nunca vean porno con su mejor amigo :D

Fin.

 **F*ckYou• • •**

 **(1) Eso es tico, así que jamás les saldrá en el diccionario XD aguevo = de mala gana / pereza**

 **(2) Alguien sabe que tan tartamudo estaba el tipo que escribió Estados Unidos así? .-.**

 **Que les pareció?**

 **RECUERDEN PASAR POR MIS DEMÁS FICS! :33**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
